The present invention relates to containers, labels adhesively applied thereto, and pull cards removably associated therewith. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated pressure sensitive label application surface and pull card holder for being adhesively affixed to a container so as to provide a centralized location for both a pressure sensitive label and a pull card.
Containers are used commercially to transport small pieces from one location to another. Particularly well suited for this type of transport are xe2x80x9creturnablexe2x80x9d containers which are reused repeatedly. Returnable containers are usually plastic, box-shaped containers configured for compact stacking. A family of commonly used returnable containers, and example of which is shown at 10 of FIG. 1, is manufactured by Buckhorn, Inc. of Milford, Ohio 45150, and are often referred to as a xe2x80x9cBuckhornxe2x80x9d. Pressure sensitive adhesive labels are applied to the returnable container, and once delivered and emptied at the destination, the returnable container is returned to the sender so that it can be used again.
In order to facilitate the placement of pressure sensitive adhesive labels on the exterior sidewall of a returnable container, it has become a common practice to apply to a conspicuous sidewall location thereof a label system characterized by a pliable plastic placard sheet, composed preferably of polypropylene, having an inner side and an opposite outer side, a pressure sensitive adhesive being applied to the inner side, and a release coating, preferably silicone, being applied to the outer side. Such a label system 20 (shown at FIG. 1) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,858 to Petrou, dated May 13, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,790 also to Petrou, dated May 23, 1995, both patents being hereby incorporated herein by reference. A label system currently produced under these patents, known ubiquitously as a xe2x80x9cKennedy labelxe2x80x9d are manufactured by The Kennedy Group of Willoughby, Ohio 44094, in the form of a white colored soft plastic sheet placard having indicia thereon indicating intended use, specifically xe2x80x9cAPPLY SHIPPING LABELS ON THIS AREA ONLY.xe2x80x9d The theory of operation of the label system is that it provides a conspicuous label placement location and allows for easy re-labeling in that the adhesive of the placard sheet of the label system has a bonding strength that exceeds the adhesive bonding strength of the pressure sensitive adhesive of the labels being applied to the placard sheet. In operation, a release paper backing is peeled off the adhesive coating, and the adhesive coating of the placard sheet is applied to a selected exterior sidewall surface 12 of a container 10. Thereafter, shipping or other pressure sensitive adhesive labels 30 are applied to the silicone release coating side of the placard sheet, and then later peeled off when the use of the label has concluded. The placard sheet remains on the container for use with a next label.
When containers reach their destination via the direction indicated on the label, it is frequently the case that the container must then be further identified and/or be provided with instructions so that the contents thereof are properly used. Conventionally, this is accomplished by use of a pull card 40 upon which is placed written information and/or instructions. Accordingly, returnable containers include a pull card holder 50 attached to an exterior surface of a sidewall 14 which removably holds a pull card; a pull card usually being in the form of a stiff paper or card-stock article. The operation and location of the pull card holder is entirely different from the label system referred to hereinabove.
Because the label location and the pull card location are different and mutually separated, it not only involves added cost to provide separate facilities for each, but confusion can arise (as for example improper routing or overlooked instruction) if someone does not timely notice the information present at both of the two separate locations.
Accordingly, it remains a need in the art to somehow combine a label location and a pull card location to thereby save cost and avoid potential confusion.
The present invention is an integrated pressure sensitive adhesive label application surface and pull card holder in the form of a placard component and an integral pocket component. The placard component includes a placard wall having a first side and an opposite second side, wherein a pressure sensitive adhesive coating is present on the first side. A peelable release paper protects the adhesive coating until it is adhered to a sidewall of a container. A rear wall of the pocket component is integrally connected with the placard wall, wherein a fold-over is provided at an imaginary demarcation therebetween. A front wall is superposed the rear wall, and is secured to the rear wall along the mutual peripheries, except adjacent the fold-over. In this regard, a soft plastic sheet, preferably of vinyl, is provided with the fold over, so that one portion of the sheet provides the placard wall of the placard component, and the remainder thereof provides the rear wall of the pocket component. Because of the fold-over, the rear wall of the pocket component is naturally positioned superposed the second side of the placard wall. In one form of the present invention, the placard wall is provided with a preferably white color, the pocket component is clear, and the second side of the placard wall has a release coating, as for example a silicone coating. In another form of the present invention, both the placard wall and the pocket component are clear, and a conventional label system (ie., a xe2x80x9cKennedy labelxe2x80x9d) is applied to the second side of the placard wall (there being no silicone on the second side).
In operation, the release paper is peeled off from the adhesive coated side of the placard wall, and the adhesive is pressed onto a suitable sidewall location of a container. The plastic of the pocket component is clear, so a label applied to the placard component (ie., upon the second side of the placard wall, or upon a label system already applied thereto) is clearly visible through the pocket component. Upon reaching a destination, a pull card is easily inserted into the pocket component through the opening adjacent the fold-over so as to be held between the front and rear walls. Again, the clarity of the front wall of the pocket component allows someone to easily read the pull card.
Upon concluding the use of the returnable container, the pull card is removed. Easy re-labeling is achieved because the adhesive of the first side of the placard wall has a bonding strength that exceeds the adhesive bonding strength of the pressure sensitive adhesive of the labels being applied to the first side of the placard wall. Accordingly, the old label is peeled off (with the placard wall remaining attached to the container) and a new label, if necessary, is placed onto the second side of the placard wall. Upon arrival, the label is peeled off and a new one is placed onto the placard component consistent with the new use of the container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated pressure sensitive label application surface and pull card holder.
This, and additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become clear from the following exemplification in the form of a preferred embodiment.